Follow the Mark
by inuyasha-is-kagome's
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are betrothed and will marry as soon as they come of age. But what happens when an explosion separates them. Years have passed and there is still no sign of Kagome and everyone has given up hope except for Inuyasha. Is she still alive? Who is the one that set off the explosion years ago? Lastly who is the girl that is described to look so much like Kagome would


chapter 1

"Kagome,Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran though the burning castle.

Kagome's family had come for another visit to the western lands to discuss his and Kagome's betrothal. It had been a long discussion but they had finally decided that when Inuyasha turned 18 and Kagome turned 16 they would be wedded. To be honest Kagome and Inuyasha had been friends since childhood, but when he turned 13 something changed he started to feel that Kagome was more than a friend. He kept have dreams of them together nothing too R rated but they did get steamy sometimes, but a lot of them where him and her with a family. No matter what he did he couldn't get her off his mind. He asked Miroku since he was of Inu's closest friend. He later realized how much of a mistake that was, for Miroku being the pervert he was told the whole kingdom. That ended up with Miroku ten feet in the ground and a very embarrassing talk with his father. Since that day Inuyasha and Kagome had admitted thier love to each other and couldn't wait to get married. It had been a year since then and with the wedding finally decided they all went to there bed chambers for a good nights rest.

Kagome's room was not far from Inuyasha's and around 2 in the morning Inuyasha woke up to the smell of oil. A huge explosion shook the castle, Inuyasha ignored all the shouts and the people screaming to get out of the castle. He had to find Kagome he had to know she was safe. "Kagome, Kagome, please answer me, where are you?!" Inuyasha continued to yell. Then he smelt something (like) gun powder and lots of it, it was near Kagome's room he ran there as fast as he could but with all the debris it made it difficult. Just as he was about to reach her room the gun powder was set off and he was blown back by the blast.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the forest with his mother and father over him. His father trying to calm down his mother.

"It's ok Izuyoi, he is still alive he will wake up soon," said InuTashio gently to his wife.

"Eh," Inuyasha tried to talk.

"Inuyasha dear are you alright, can you hear me, does anything hurt?" Izuyoi said panicked. "One thing at a time Izuyoi," InuTashio said.

"Sorry I'm just worried that's all."

"Eh, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly while trying to get up.

When he got no answer he looked up at his parents, his mothers head was down and his father just slowly shook his head. He was starting to worry.

"Where is she." he said again stronger.

He then looked around and saw Kagome's parents. her mother cradling Sota, Kagome's 2 year old brother and Kagome's father with his arms around his wife and son they where all crying.

"No," he thought

He sniffed the air to she if he could pick up any of her scent. He got nothing, all he could smell was the remains of what once was his home. His heart shattered.

"No this cant be happening, this is not what is suppose to happen." He thought.

He would never see her again, never smell her scent, never see that smile that always made his heart beat faster. Nothing, she was gone his mate to be was gone, he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

"She cant be gone she just cant be." He thought

Then he felt it a warm place on his shoulder it was a calming warmth. It was coming from the mark that she had given him on her 14th birthday a few months ago. He had also given her a mark as well to show they would be bound to each other. It was glowing and was still warm.

"She alive!" he thought

For if she were dead the mark would have disappear, they were still connected.

"I'll find you Kagome and I will bring you back, I will never stop looking not until you are safe in my arms once more." was his last thought before he went to tell the others what he had discovered.


End file.
